Wrath of Darkness
by QueenOfPowers
Summary: Hadrian Marvolo Riddle is the biological son of Graciela and Tom Riddle. This was mainly for my own amusement but I'd love if others liked it too.Dark Harry.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer:(this is for all chapters) I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort the dark lord was walking along side his wife and dark lady Graciela Riddle who was clearly due for child labour soon.

"Marvolo (as that was the name they agreed she would call him) I believe we ought to make plans for our child, like how his or her training will be, cause I know you want him or her to have trying and as do I as we are in the middle of a war"she said. The dark lord turned to his beautiful looking wife and replied "I already planned all his or her training schedule but it's not just going to be about training, he or she will also need love and care you know and we will be great parents" "So how's the plans about the coming along?"she asked curiously as it has been another subject in her mind and the dark lord had not wanted her partaking in the war after he found out she was pregnant, but of course she planned on going back to the topic of their child "It is coming along quite well, Infact..." He never forgot finish the sentence as the dark lady yell in pain and clung to her stomach and said "The baby's coming" Voldemort panicked and quickly carried his wife into the house and summoned the healers among his followers who arrived immediatly.

Voldemort was waiting outside the room his wife was in anxiously as he heard her screams and got even more anxious, finally it stopped and he could hear the sound of a crying baby and the door opened.

Narsicca Malfoy one of the healers helping the dark lady in delivery was finally glad it was over with so she could return home to her own child whom she had given birth to only 2 months ago, she long to see her little dragon and her husband but he would probably be at work. She went out to give the dark lord the good news and saw some anxiety on his face wish surprised her a little, while she knew how much the dark loved and cared for his wife, it was still surprising to see him that way. The dark lord looked at her which snapped her out of her thoughts and sent fear through her and she said "My lord you have a son"

Voldemort stood looking at her for a little while before quickly walking into the room and found his wife holding a baby boy and dismissed the healers

"Marvolo we have a child and it a really beautiful boy don't you think?" Voldemort nodded. "What's you think we should name him?" she asked. He looked at the child and said "Hadrian Marvolo Riddle" "Hadrian Marvolo Riddle" she repeated "I like it" she said.

And so Hadrian Marvolo Riddle was born.

AN:Well there's the first chapter hope you liked it. I don't have much experience writing fanfiction so you might not like it but I hope you do. stick around okay I'm sure it will get better especially when the child goes to Hogwarts


	2. Chapter 2

8 years later

Hadrian Marvolo Riddle was training with his father and mother in the training room, he hard excel greatly in magic and loved to study and having and incredible memory capacity he remembers most of what he reads, he and his mother had team up against their father and they were doing very well but the dark lord is not easy to defeat, at the end Voldemort won but only just barely.

"Looks like I win again" he said with a smile on his face. "We almost had you" Graciela replied. "Well my love _almost_ doesn't kill a bird" he replied. "Don't worry mom one day will get him" Hadrian said. "Well I think that's enough training for one day" Voldemort said. "Hey, can you guys tell me how you met?" asked Hadrian "of course we can" Voldemort began

"Well I was visiting knocturm alley to buy a book on dark artifacts when the most beautiful woman I've ever seen bumped into me, I got mad and wanted to curse who ever it was but when I looked at her I couldn't do it, it was like love at first sight which is a bit ironic as I never believed in love at first sight, I noticed that a book hard fallen from her when she ran into me..." "why was she running?"Hadrian interrupted. "I'm getting to that, don't interrupt" he said "Sorry dad" he said, "That's alright, as I was saying, a book fell from her and I helped her pick it up and I noticed the title was dark artifacts now I began to wonder what a beautiful woman like this would be doing in knocturm alley and having a book on the dark arts, she grabbed the book and ran off obviously in a hurry, I decided to follow her and we came to a dark corner were she noticed she was cornered... " "By the way Hadrian, never run after a woman into a dark corner, just don't do it" The dark lady interrupted. "As I was saying before I was just interrupted again, I followed her into into the alley she turned and brought out her wand and attacked me I tried to calm her down while using my wand to protect my self and I noticed how powerful she was, I couldn't help loving her more, she finally stopped attacking and looked at me and said "Look I'm not giving you the book back, it belonged to my dad and someone stole it so it's rightfully mine" then I understood that she taught I was chasing her because of the book, and that why she was running because there was probably someone chasing her, I calmed her down enough to believe I was not after the book or rather her book as I did come to buy a book on dark artifacts, she finally believed me after a while and we left the alley together only for the one chasing her to start attacking us and yelling "give me back the damn book". I defended her and cruciated the man who then ran away, then I turned to the lady afraid of what she would think as I just realized I used an unforgivable but all she said was "that was amazing" and we began knowing each other better and I learnt she is a pure blood from the Vam-Pelt family. And the more I got to know her the more I loved her and we began dating, years past and I began my goal to rule the wizarding word and I later told her and she was very supportive, years later we got married and less than a year later we had you and that's the story". "That's awesome and you didn't have to buy the book anymore" said Hadrian. "Okay both of you time to go to sleep, of to bed Hadrian" Said Graciela. "night mom, night dad, love you " he said "We love you too" they said in unison.

On the way to his room, Hadrian ran into an elf who squecked in fear as Hadrain wasn't the nicest of person, Hadrain loved torturing house elves but right now he just wanted to go to bed so he push the elf out of the way and left, the elf was so happy that he didn't get tortured and went back to what he was doing.

AN: That's another chapter, hope you liked it

plz review


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up in a good mood, he usually wakes up in a good mood, he went to the dinning room were he met his parents and began eating breakfast, "Any plans for today?" he asked his father looked at him and said "I intend to visit Lucius Malfoy so unless you want to come to Marfoy manor with me, no not really, or you could go shopping with your mother or stay home" Hadrain weighed his options while he loved the idea of staying home, read a book and torture some house elves, he wanted to see Malfoy manor more and there was absolutely no way he was going shopping, his mother would have to use a charm to disguse herself but that hard nothing to do with it, he just didn't like shopping. "I'll go with you dad" Voldemort nodded "You two have fun, I'm off going shopping" said Graciela and she left. "Alright Hadrain let's go" Voldemort apparated them to Malfoy manor which had been altered to accept the dark family.

Lucius Malfoy noticed that someone had gotten into the garden and looked out to see who it was and was not surprised to see the dark lord but was surprised to see the dark prince, "This is a great opportunity for Draco to get into the dark families good graces and if they become good friends that will also improve my standing with the dark family" Lucius taught to himself and went to greet them not wanting to keep the dark lord waiting and he was curious to see what the dark prince was like, all the death eaters knew Voldemort had a son but none have ever met him, those that were there during the child bearing don't count, so he reached the dark lord and prince and bowed low.

"My lord, my prince it is an honor to have you here, I didn't realize the prince would be here, I'm greatly honoured"he said, Voldemort turned to Hadrain and said "I need to talk to Lucius why don't you go look around"he said, Lucius took the opportunity and said "My son could show you around my prince, he is about your age" "That would be great"Hadrain replied. Lucius called a house elf named Dobby to go fetch Draco. "Yes father? " Draco asked as he came through the door and then saw the dark lord and was paralyzed with fear, all he could do was stare at the dark lord until his father said "The dark lord has come with the dark prince and would like you to show him around "Yyyes ffather" he stuttered. Hadrian stepped forward and said, "Let's go" "ooof ccourse my pprince"Draco stuttered again and lead the way through the door, Lucius felt like knocking his son on the head for stuttering so much.

Draco showed Hadrain to the library, hall, dining hall etc but there was a lot of stuttering and though that amused Hadrian at first,but it quickly became annoying. "Stop stuttering Malfoy" he yell which made Malfoy jump and Hadrain rolled his eyes. "Oof course my prince, I'll try" he said. "See that u do" Hadrian replied. "So tell me, are there any secret passages here?" Draco didn't know if to tell the prince the truth that there is, afterall, it's secret for a reason, so he didn't know if his father would be okay with it, he was Snapped out of his musing by Hadrain saying "Hello, earth to draco" "umm yeah there is" Draco decided his father wouldn't mind, it was the dark prince afterall. "Well lead the way Draco"

AN: So I'm done with three chapters, which I am posting all at once, but I still left authors not in each chapter.

please read and review, I would like to know if people will read this, so I don't waste my time, I'll only continue this story after at least 3 reviews. There would be more in this chapter but I'm too tired .


End file.
